


【VxMC】已开启一个新的聊天室

by Utooni



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utooni/pseuds/Utooni
Summary: V线GE后日常，有微剧透。涉及现实的人名地名作品等都遵循原作设定进行了适当修改。as的进线选项真是让我很想吐槽= =“707的游戏”写飞了，主角基本上是707，糖在最后。
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Kudos: 3





	【VxMC】已开启一个新的聊天室

[紧急情况]

【MC已进入聊天室。】

韩主旻：

下午好，MC。

Zen：

MC！

Zen：

天啊，你总算上线了。你应该没事吧？！

MC：

我很好啊，出什么事了吗？

姜济希：

距离你家几条街的地方发生了一起很严重的案件，犯人还没抓到。我们都很担心你，但电话一直不通。

姜济希：

看到你上线真是松了一口气

姜济希：

*开心*

姜济希：

我现在随身带着防狼喷雾，建议你也准备一个。

Zen：

那个虽然有用，但最保险的还是叫富二代早点放你回家才对啊。

韩主旻：

我从来没有扣押她在公司过。

韩主旻：

在公司工作到几点是员工的个人选择。

Zen：

但是你给人的工作量明显没法在下班前完成啊！

Zen：

*生气*

Zen：

更何况那地方距离你公司还不远

MC：

但是主旻应该很安全吧？

韩主旻：

没错

韩主旻：

我对我亲自挑选的保全人员很有信心。

Zen：

*生气*

Zen：

所以你不应该分一些保护MC和济希吗？！

Zen：

尤其济希每天为你工作到那么晚才回家耶

Zen：

女孩子一个人走夜路是很危险的！！！

韩主旻：

我已经这么做了。

Zen：

*吃惊*

韩主旻：

姜秘书在犯人归案前将由我的保全负责她回家路上的安全。

姜济希：

韩理事……谢谢你。

姜济希：

我做梦都没想到这种待遇居然会有第二次。

Zen：

你动作好快啊

Zen：

那MC呢？

韩主旻：

MC最近经常和V见面，就我所知，V每次都会确保把她送到家。

韩主旻：

但毕竟他们不是每天都会见面，所以我也会安排保全去保护MC。

【V已进入聊天室。】

MC：

主旻，谢谢你。

韩主旻：

V，你不会也是来跟我道谢的吧？

V：

呃……是的。

V：

主旻，谢谢。

V：

*微笑*

韩主旻：

你就在MC旁边，对吧？

V：

对

韩主旻：

我原本想询问一下你的意见，虽然我知道你不会反对。

Zen：

那为什么还要问？

姜济希：

因为回去的路上也是双方培养感情的过程……

Zen：

噢！

V：

这都是小事，当然要以MC的安全为优先。

MC：

你们其他人也要小心啊。

韩主旻：

你不知道吗？据说犯人是连环作案，目前的被害者全是女性，所以你们的风险系数是我们的两倍。

Zen：

MC好像对这方面很不关注……

姜济希：

我上次给她转发了几个防骗小技巧，希望她有认真看。

MC：

我有看啊^^但济希你为什么总是发这些东西给我啊？

姜济希：

……

Zen：

……

V：

*无奈*

韩主旻：

**因为你缺乏基本的社会常识。**

Zen：

因为我们都很担心你啊……！

姜济希：

我一想到当初你是怎么被骗到Mint Eye的，就感觉头皮发麻……还好最后的结果你没事。

V：

我也是……我每次想起那个时候的情景，就觉得心都拧起来了。

韩主旻：

连我都觉得你能平安无事地生活到今天真是个奇迹……噢，不对，也不能说完全无事。

Zen：

喂！你怎么说话呢！

韩主旻：

我只是诚实地说出自己的看法。

姜济希：

我真的好担心MC啊

姜济希：

*哭泣*

Zen：

总之，MC你一定不能轻信陌生人的搭讪，要记住这个世界上坏人是很多的！万一哪天又被骗去一个类似Mint Eye的地方……

V：

**我不会让这种事发生的。**

MC：

我不会再那么鲁莽了啦……抱歉让大家担心了。

韩主旻：

希望V能看好你，但我更希望即使他不在的日子里，你也能学会自己保护自己。

姜济希：

MC最近有在跟我学一些防身术，我认为这会有一点用。

MC：

是的，济希超厉害~(✧◡✧)☆

韩主旻：

噢，我得下线了，文件又送来了一堆。

韩主旻：

伊莉莎白三世的姿态太优雅，让我情不自禁地忘记了时间。

Zen：

阿嚏！！

Zen：

*生气*

Zen：

*生气*

Zen：

不要在聊天室提起那只毛球！

V：

你在看她的照片吗？

韩主旻：

我在看家里的监控

韩主旻：

她看起来很寂寞，真是太令人心痛了，真想快点回去见到她。

姜济希：

那就请你快点完成你负责的工作吧……另外，下一场会议一个小时后就开始了，请务必准时出席。

韩主旻：

我知道了，那就这样吧。

MC：

主旻，济希，工作顺利噢！

姜济希：

谢谢你。

姜济希：

*开心*

【姜济希已离开聊天室。】

韩主旻：

你的好意我接受了。

【韩主旻已离开聊天室。】

Zen：

天，我的鼻子现在还在痒……

V：

贤，你真的对猫很没有办法呢。

Zen：

我这辈子都不可能和毛球和平共处的

Zen：

不行，我鼻子还是很难受，我得去外面透透风才行。

MC：

你该不会想去骑重机吧？

Zen：

没有啦

Zen：

虽然我两个月前忍不住骑了一次……但我已经在尽量戒掉了！

Zen：

总之我去呼吸新鲜空气啦，等我回来后一定会传一张崭新的自拍将聊天室洗得闪闪发亮^^

【Zen已离开聊天室。】

V：

他骑车的习惯还没完全改掉啊。

V：

我实在有些担心……

MC：

我也是，重机听起来就非常危险。

V：

一听到他说去骑车了，我就无法控制地想起车祸时的场景。

V：

那真的很严重。

MC：

可以跟我说说你认识每个成员的过程吗？

V：

嗯……你想知道的话当然没问题。

MC：

那就不要发消息啦，当面跟我说~

V：

对噢，我们明明就在对方身边，还一直发消息，这感觉有点奇怪。

MC：

我等你噢。

【MC已离开聊天室。】

V：

*眨眼*

【V已离开聊天室。】

[等待路上]

【MC已进入聊天室。】

流星★：

嗨！MC！

流星★：

你今天不是要跟V约会吗？

MC：

是啊，可是他还没到……

Zen：

什么

Zen：

他竟然让女孩子等？

流星★：

这个我知道！

流星★：

「在两个人约会中绝对不能由女方等待男方」

流星★：

摘自《王牌恋爱法则》第48条！

Zen：

*无语*

Zen：

流星……

Zen：

你明明连女朋友都没有

Zen：

却开始看这个？

Zen：

难道你不该从《如何快速改变自身形象》开始入门吗？

Zen：

这点我倒是可以给你很多建议。

流星★：

*吃惊*

流星★：

噢不……

流星★：

我的形象真的有那么糟糕吗……？

【V已进入聊天室。】

V：

MC……！

Zen：

啊，是V。

MC：

V！你到了吗？

V：

还没有，但快了……刚才路过的地段发生了车祸，耽误了一些时间，很抱歉必须让你等我。

流星★：

*吃惊*

流星★：

车祸？？！

V：

噢，不是我，我没事，不用担心。

Zen：

*无语*

Zen：

老兄，你吓死我了

Zen：

我感觉距离你上次出院才不到几个月

MC：

但实际上已经过了两年了，对吧？

V：

嗯……

流星★：

时间过得真快

流星★：

两年过去了

流星★：

我还是没有交到女朋友……

流星★：

但是我最近喜欢上了一个女生……！

Zen：

*吃惊*

MC：

噢？真的吗？

流星★：

对！

流星★：

我想先试着鼓起勇气和她搭话，成为朋友先

流星★：

希望我到时候说话不会结巴……

V：

你肯定没问题的，先预祝你成功，流星~

Zen：

如果有什么问题，欢迎随时来问我！

流星★：

*问号*

流星★：

为什么啊

Zen：

？

流星★：

要论恋爱问题，这里最有资格的人不是V吗……？

V：

呃

V：

我其实没那么有发言权……

V：

严格来说，我还在学习的道路上和MC一起摸索。

V：

**是她教会了我什么是真正的爱**

V：

什么话语都无法表达我对她的珍视与感激

Zen：

嗯

Zen：

我觉得你现在表达感激的最直观方法就是别再让她等啦

V：

其实

V：

我已经看到她了。

MC：

你在哪里？

V：

你左手边的马路对面

V：

MC，你在那不要动，我马上过来找你了。

MC：

可是我已经动了欸。

V：

但你明明还在原地……

MC：

我心动了。

V：

……

Zen：

……

流星★：

……

V：

*微笑*

流星★：

MC……你不要这样对还是单身的我们……

流星★：

*大哭*

Zen：

天啊

Zen：

也许我和流星该回避一下……？

MC：

不用啦，我们马上就见面了。下次有时间再聊吧，拜啰！^^

【MC已离开聊天室。】

Zen：

……

Zen：

虽然很惊讶于MC的直接

Zen：

不过看到他们相处得这么和谐幸福，作为朋友我很替他们开心^^

流星★：

我也是

流星★：

*开心*

V：

仔细想想，好像我们之间一直是MC在主动……我也必须得做出些改变才行。

Zen：

老兄

Zen：

这些话

Zen：

**你得当面对她说啊。**

V：

我正是这么打算的。

V：

啊，绿灯了。

V：

贤，流星，谢谢你们的祝福和建议，期待下次再聊~

【V已离开聊天室。】

流星★：

他们走了……

流星★：

我也该去回归战场了！

Zen：

战场？

流星★：

lolol的世界在等着名为流星的英雄拯救！

Zen：

*无语*

Zen：

你不想在跟喜欢的女孩搭讪前再努把力吗？

流星★：

对耶……

流星★：

我的形象真的很糟糕吗？你真的能帮我提升印象分吗？

Zen：

有几套衣服我觉得比较适合你，有时间你可以来我家试穿一下。

流星★：

好。

【流星★已离开聊天室。】

Zen：

或者我寄给你也行……

Zen：

……

Zen：

他不会已经出发了吧？

Zen：

我都没告诉他我在不在家耶……

Zen：

我看我还是打个电话给他好了。

【Zen已离开聊天室。】

[707的游戏]

【MC已进入聊天室。】

707：

嗨嗨！

707：

MC！欢迎来到一年一度的“击鼓传话”游戏现场！

707：

*哈啰*

MC：

一年一度？前两年怎么没有啊？

707：

这是

707：

因为

707：

前两年我们人员缺失！

MC：

人员缺失？是说V吗？

707：

是的！而且这个游戏，只有在凑齐七个人后才能开始！

韩主旻：

*无语*

V：

可是我也有上聊天室啊……？

姜济希：

别骗MC了好吗

姜济希：

Rika在的时候也没见有这个游戏啊。

707：

噢……

707：

那一定是因为

707：

传话内容过于机密，因此你们的记忆被God7邀请来的记忆吞噬者给删除了！

流星★：

*叹气*

流星★：

尼在缩森莫啊。

Zen：

流星。

Zen：

不要打lolol了。

流星★：

好了啦……

流星★：

所以到底是什么游戏？

707：

锵锵锵！接下来由天才骇客707宣布游戏规则。

707：

由前一个人描述一段话，然后私信传给一个人

707：

这个人要根据前一个人给出的信息，用自己的语言重新组织一番，再传给下一个人。

707：

切记！一定不能复制粘贴！！！

流星★：

这个我知道，复制粘贴就没意义了。

707：

没错！

707：

过程越有趣，游戏就越好玩，你很懂嘛流星！

707：

*呀吼*

707：

锵！锵锵！接下来公布顺序名单！

姜济希：

嗯……我就不问为什么是你决定了，还是快点开始吧。

707：

第一个人

707：

当然是作为发起人的707大神

707：

接下来的顺序依次是：

707：

707→流星→济希→V→Zen→主旻→MC

MC：

咦，我最后啊0.0

707：

最后一个其实很好玩的

707：

**因为你永远猜不到和第一个的传话内容差了几个银河系，哈哈哈哈！**

707：

*呀吼*

Zen：

*吃惊*

Zen：

这么夸张的吗？

Zen：

我以为就是传个话而已？

韩主旻：

我大概理解了

韩主旻：

概括得越精炼越好，对吧。

姜济希：

*无语*

姜济希：

虽然我不觉得你完全理解了……

V：

但是一种很有主旻风格的方法，对吧？

韩主旻：

没错，只有这样才能将效率最大化。

707：

叮叮咚！

707：

707宣布！游戏正式开始！

707：

刚才我已经把文字内容发给了流星。流星，现在请你暂离聊天室查收一下。

707：

然后重新组织语言，再把内容传给济希

流星★：

欸？噢，我知道了。

【流星★已离开聊天室。】

707：

真期待游戏会怎样发展啊！

707：

*呀吼*

【流星★已进入聊天室。】

流星★：

……

流星★：

Seven……

流星★：

你是在写诗吗？

707：

？？

流星★：

不……没事。

【流星★已离开聊天室。】

姜济希：

诗？

姜济希：

写诗？

姜济希：

Luciel？？？

韩主旻：

我实在很难把这两者联系到一起。

V：

应该不是吧……据我所知，他从来没写过诗。

707：

当然不是！

707：

如果有一天我一定要写诗……

707：

那也一定是歌颂小精灵Seven的垂怜之诗！

姜济希：

*生气*

姜济希：

我给我打住

姜济希：

**我不想再回忆起那张照片了**

MC：

我觉得很可爱啊，哈哈哈。

707：

！！！

707：

MC，你果然懂特殊装扮的美妙之处！

707：

如果你感兴趣，我家还有很多可以借你……

707：

*爱心*

Zen：

不准！！

Zen：

MC，你别听他的。

姜济希：

对啊，谁知道你那些衣服是什么渠道得来的。

707：

好过分T_T这可是我费劲千辛万苦从正经渠道收集的……

MC：

如果V想看的话，我不介意啊^^

V：

*吃惊*

V：

我？

V：

你这么说是让我很高兴没错……但重要的还是你自己的意愿啊，MC。

韩主旻：

我记得你之前说过你那里有薄荷色假发？

707：

没错！

V：

什么？

707：

我每次任务都充满了危险，为了隐藏身份，不得不假扮成各种各样的形象潜入目标基地。

707：

所以我有着你们想象不到的衣柜库存噢！

707：

不过没有我的手机多就是了，哈哈哈哈。

Zen：

主旻，你说这话是想假扮V吗？

韩主旻：

我之前这么说是想让Luciel开口。

韩主旻：

但现在已经没这个必要了。

V：

*无奈*

V：

对了，你们不觉得流星去太久了吗……？

姜济希；

*问号*

Zen：

对噢，他到底写什么写了这么久？

【流星★已进入聊天室。】

流星★：

我我我回来了

流星★：

济希，发给你了……我尽力了T_T

姜济希：

我去看看你写了什么。

【姜济希已离开聊天室。】

MC：

你是写了篇论文还是怎样？

流星★：

不是啦！

707：

STOOOP！

707：

在结果出来之前，什么都不要问

707：

不然结果公布时就失去惊喜感了！

【姜济希已进入聊天室。】

姜济希：

我回来了。

流星★：

*吃惊*

姜济希：

流星的内容……让我很意外。

V：

我收到一封简讯，是济希发的吧？

姜济希：

对。

V：

好，那我就暂时离线了。

MC：

期待你的转述噢！

V：

*微笑*

【V已离开聊天室。】

流星★：

为什么济希回来这么快啊

韩主旻：

是你回来得太慢了吧。

韩主旻：

姜秘书很少浪费时间在无用的事情上。

韩主旻：

因为她报告给我的必须是最核心、最重要的内容。

姜济希：

没错……我确实简化了一些。

【V已进入聊天室。】

V：

我感觉，呃，可能不止是一些……？

V：

总之，贤

Zen：

噢，我收到了，稍等一下哈~

【Zen已离开聊天室。】

韩主旻：

我好像收到了什么。

【Zen已进入聊天室。】

Zen：

好了

707：

*吃惊*

流星★：

？？？

流星★：

你真的有写吗？

流星★：

不对，你真的有看吗？

Zen：

当然有啊！

Zen：

我不但看了，还把我脑海里第一个跳出来的想法写了上去。

韩主旻：

恕我暂时失陪。

【韩主旻已离开聊天室。】

【韩主旻已进入聊天室。】

V：

主旻？

韩主旻：

写完了。

MC：

那我就……

【MC已离开聊天室。】

707：

？

707：

你离开的时间应该连一句完整的话都打不完吧……？

Zen：

其实我的也不够一句话啦……

流星★：

？？？

姜济希：

嗯……

姜济希：

我们还是等MC吧。

【MC已进入聊天室。】

707：

MC，请你公布一下你的答案。

MC：

流星。

流星★：

啊？

MC：

我说我的答案就是“流星”。

流星★：

欸欸欸？？

707：

*吃惊*

V：

嗯……

韩主旻：

跟我预计的差不多。

姜济希：

我真想知道中间发生了什么

707：

等一下，等一下

707：

大家一定很好奇中间发生了什么，那么现在开始公布结果了。

707：

顺序不变，还是从我开始，一个一个把自己的答案公布出来。

707：

那么正义使者707的

707：

内容

707：

是——

707：

七星能量饮料。

真好，真好。

这一大早睁开眼，

想来一杯七星~☆

RFA成员的健康，

由七星能量饮料来守护！

我们的身体正适合喝，

总是放在身边。

一天干三杯凉爽的七星，

在哪里都在一起☆

在公司，在学校，

七星总是放在身边~

七星好呀，好呀，

诶嘿！＊

姜济希：

……

Zen：

……

韩主旻：

*无语*

MC：

啊？

V：

这个……

流星★：

你这难道不是诗吗？！

Zen：

我的直觉告诉我，这应该是歌词……

Zen：

至于旋律我就不想去想象了

707：

答对了！

707：

恭喜Zen抢答成功，加二十分！

Zen：

*无语*

707：

看了这么振奋人心的歌词，就没有人想资助一把辛苦创业的可怜小Seven吗？

707：

*哭泣*

姜济希：

我想没有人会为一个耗时五分钟制作并且没有任何食品卫生许可证的可疑商品投资的。

韩主旻：

姜秘书说得没错。

姜济希：

比起这个，我更加佩服流星了……

Zen：

流星写的什么？

流星★：

噢……稍等。

流星★：

七星熟水甚好，朝起欲饮，以利族人之躯。一日三饮，熟水常备于身，片刻不曾离。七星之水，甚好，甚好。＊

707：

*吃惊*

V：

哇……

Zen：

我的天呐

韩主旻：

不错。

姜济希：

对吧？看到的时候我也很惊讶。

流星★：

不是说要用自己的语言重新组织吗

流星★：

于是我就试着用曾经十分拿手的汉文翻了翻……

流星★：

结果因为扔掉太久还是很吃力T_T

707：

天呐！？

707：

流星

707：

你把我的东西

707：

变成了艺术品！？！？

流星★：

呃？艺术品？

流星★：

没有啦……我自己都觉得很烂。

V：

可是你有在试着找回过去的强项，我觉得这是个很好的征兆。

流星★：

征兆？

Zen：

至少你有了个努力的方向啊

V：

我记得Rika说过，你以前喜欢文言文对吧？

流星★：

嗯……

MC：

我小时候文言文成绩也很好呢！你有什么想知道的我们可以一起探讨啊。

流星★：

MC，V……

流星★：

谢谢你们，我会好好考虑的。

流星★：

*开心*

姜济希：

流星，我也会为你加油的~

姜济希：

接下来是我了，对吧。

姜济希：

嗯，我的是……

姜济希：

七星颂

Zen：

……这还真是

707：

简单粗暴……

Zen：

不过我终于感到和我收到的内容有些接近了，哈哈。

流星★：

*失落*

流星★：

我居然没想到可以缩句成这样，还想了那么久……

韩主旻：

我欣赏你过滤信息的能力。

姜济希：

这应该是句称赞吧？

韩主旻：

当然。

V：

这样看来应该是我误会了。

V：

我以为七星是那个七星，所以……

V：

天枢、天璇、天玑、天权、玉衡、开阳、摇光。

707：

北斗七星！

V：

对。

V：

*微笑*

Zen：

怪不得

流星★：

V，你居然记得每颗星星的名字？

V：

因为我本来就对太阳有兴趣，加上Luciel对宇宙天体有一定了解，受他影响自然会记住一些啦。

707：

哼哼，我可不止是了解噢。

707：

我甚至还有它们一些星的联系方式~

姜济希：

**我衷心希望派对在火星上举办的那一天永远不要到来。**

MC：

上次没能让冥王星成功参加宴会让我觉得很抱歉T_T

Zen：

主旻已经道过歉啦，你不用担心。

Zen：

但我确实也不希望宾客有太多非人类了……

Zen：

*失落*

韩主旻：

Zen，你的是时候发出来给大家了吧。

Zen：

噢，对

Zen：

北极星缘＊

流星★：

*问号*

Zen：

我第一眼就想到这个

V：

我好像听过这个专辑。

Zen：

当年这个歌手很火来着……

流星★：

你们在说什么？我怎么不知道？

姜济希：

那个时候……流星应该还小吧。

韩主旻：

就乐坛更新的速度来说，这确实算比较老的歌了。

韩主旻：

★

707：

？

707：

这是什么新型的猫语吗？

韩主旻：

这是我的答案。

707：

嗯……嗯……

Zen：

你根本连字都懒得打了啊！

韩主旻：

我觉得没必要。

姜济希：

所以MC的答案才会是“流星”……

流星★：

MC，你能第一个想到我，我真的好高兴。

流星★：

*脸红*

MC：

看到这么一个符号，我第一时间也只能想到这个了。

V：

而且流星既是流星，也是流星，一语双关呢。

707：

铛！铛！铛！

707：

那么

707：

游戏到此就圆满结束啦——

707：

感谢RFA各位的积极参与！让我们将热烈的掌声送给他们！

韩主旻：

感觉还挺有意思的。

Zen：

真的假的？你会觉得这种平民的游戏有意思？

韩主旻：

我从来没歧视过一般人的兴趣爱好，只是我认为其中有些并不适合我。

V：

主旻小时候还和我玩过捉迷藏呢。

Zen：

*吃惊*

Zen：

噢，对，我想起来了……好像是有那么回事。

韩主旻：

更重要的是，这个游戏根据参与人的性格、处事方式、过往经历的不同，产生的结果也会完全不同。

韩主旻：

虽然我并不喜欢事情脱离控制的感觉，但猜测的过程对我来说还蛮有挑战性的。

707：

噢哈哈，主旻思考事物的方式跟我们很不一样

707：

但看到有成员喜欢这个游戏，还是让我很有成就感XD

姜济希：

这游戏是你想出来的吗？

707：

不是。

姜济希：

……

流星★：

那你在自豪个什么劲啊？！

MC：

可是多亏了Seven我们才有了这个愉快的夜晚啊~

707：

MC说得没错！

707：

为RFA带来欢乐与笑容，时时刻刻保障成员身心健康与安全，是正义使者707义不容辞的光辉使命！

V：

所以我一直都很感激你，Luciel。

V：

*微笑*

707：

这话你说过好多遍啦，我都听出茧子来了XD

姜济希：

其实我也是，我真的觉得你很辛苦，也很尽责。

姜济希：

如果能稍微照顾一下我们的视力就更好了……

韩主旻：

多亏了Luciel才有了今天的RFA，这是大家有目共睹的。

流星★：

我一直觉得他很厉害啊哈哈哈哈

流星★：

虽然有点怪，但我一直知道你是个好人！

流星★：

*开心*

Zen：

你平时看着有点疯疯癫癫，但关键时刻让人觉得特别可靠。

Zen：

Rika那次事件之后我特别敬佩你，真的。

MC：

你看^^

707：

啊……

707：

噢……

707：

你们……

707：

你们……

707：

不要闹了啦哈哈哈哈，突然这样子，是想看我手足无措下不来台的样子吗？

707：

*哈啰*

707：

……

707：

……

707：

……

流星★：

Seven，你该不会去拿纸巾了吧？

707：

什么

707：

怎么可能

707：

……其实这些话你们不用特意说出来，我都知道的。

707：

但还是，谢谢啦。

707：

我现在心情很愉快~>_<

707：

比老板发工资还要愉快3.1倍

707：

*哼歌*

韩主旻：

我不知道你记不记得

韩主旻：

但今天是你加入RFA的纪念日。

姜济希：

嗯，日期是流星告诉我的。

流星★：

嘿嘿，我记得所有人加入的日子！

Zen：

虽然你不肯告诉我们你的生日，但至少纪念日你还是可以庆祝一下的吧？

Zen：

只是作为RFA的成员，跟你的其他身份无关。

V：

我知道有些特殊的节日对你来说可能太过困难……所以希望在RFA创造一个属于你的回忆。

MC：

一直以来辛苦了，今后也请多多关照啦！

姜济希：

Luciel

姜济希：

Luciel？？

姜济希：

……

流星★：

？

流星★：

他不会真的去拿纸巾了吧……？

707：

crisp

707：

Input_butter

Zen：

*问号*

707：

ccoa

姜济希：

*无语*

姜济希：

希望你不是一时激动把手机掉水里了。

707：

啊哈哈，那怎么可能

707：

就算掉了一个，我还有无数个备用机。

707：

滋——滋滋——砰！

707：

707——复活！

MC：

太好了！我们的世界有救了！

707：

是的，即使被幸福感淹没，也不能忘记拯救世界的使命。

Zen：

拜托，我们是生活在末日纪元还是怎样？

流星★：

啊

流星★：

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

V：

流星，出什么事了吗？

流星★：

我……我刚收到临时通知，说教授出差提前回来了

流星★：

可是我作业还没动…………

韩主旻：

你应该提早考虑到这种可能性并想出应对方案才对。

韩主旻：

在我的公司每个人都要有这种应变意识。

Zen：

老兄，又不是每个人都在你公司工作。

韩主旻：

但流星马上就是了。

流星★：

*大哭*

流星★：

我都已经这么惨了，你就不要对我说教了啦……

流星★：

我得赶紧想办法撑过这次危机才行……

流星★：

那我就先下了……

流星★：

噢！对了，Seven，

流星★：

其实我们还给你准备了礼物。

707：

礼物？？？

V：

是大家一起做的礼物。^^

流星★：

除此之外，我还额外送了个个人礼物。

流星★：

虽然说是纪念日，但我是把这当你的生日来看的，因为你真正的生日那天我什么表示都没有，所以就当做生日礼物的补偿啦！

流星★：

*开心*

流星★：

那我就先下喽，祝大家有个愉快的夜晚！

【流星★已离开聊天室。】

707：

流星，谢谢你……

707：

……他也走得太匆忙了

707：

所以……明天会有个惊喜在邮箱等着我喽？

姜济希：

我们知道你是个不按常理出牌的人，所以送达方式也会跟寻常方式不太一样。

MC：

礼物本身你也绝对猜不到会是什么！

707：

？？

707：

你这样说让我的好奇心快要爆炸了

707：

嗯……

707：

也许……床底下会出现一只下金蛋的公鸡？

707：

从烟囱里飞进来一颗炸弹？

707：

或者女仆打扫时从老鼠洞里扫出一封霍歌沃茨＊的邀请函？？？

Zen：

*无语*

Zen：

我真想知道你平时都在看些什么。

韩主旻：

**你的猜测不但危险，而且毫无真实依据。**

韩主旻：

总之就请你静静期待吧。

707：

噢

707：

等等。

韩主旻：

V会确保东西送到你手上。

707：

等一下！

707：

难道、莫非、该不会……

707：

你们要送我伊莉的毛织成的围巾！？

韩主旻：

……

707：

还是说……

707：

会把伊莉本体抱过来给我？！！！

707：

*爱心*

韩主旻：

你想都别想。

韩主旻：

只有这件事没得商量。

姜济希：

虽然我也算不上喜欢猫，但Seven对待猫的方式实在……

姜济希：

噢，我也得下线了。

姜济希：

趁现在还有时间，我想先洗个澡，然后争取在两点前完成所有工作。

MC：

济希……你睡得好晚……

姜济希：

*哭泣*

姜济希：

这是正常情况……

姜济希：

但还是谢谢你关心我，MC。

姜济希：

祝你今晚有个好梦。

【姜济希已离开聊天室。】

707：

今晚真是个疯狂的夜晚

707：

我现在感觉头晕目眩……

MC：

你还好吗？

707：

我很好！

707：

但就是感觉太好了，噢……

707：

我可能需要缓缓，给自己充充电。

MC：

蜂蜜奶油洋芋片，可卡可乐一听灌！

707：

噢，哈哈哈哈，MC，你真懂我！

707：

没错！我现在非常非常需要它们的慰藉。用快乐来冲刷快乐，就是双倍的快乐~★

707：

今天真的谢谢你们。

707：

那我先闪啦~

【707已离开聊天室。】

Zen：

他看起来好像很高兴，真是太好了。

MC：

我觉得他更像是逃跑了……？

韩主旻：

毕竟这种情况他也是第一次遇到，可能需要一些时间平复心情。

V：

偶尔放纵一下我觉得并不是坏事。

V：

他平时都太忙碌了。

Zen：

嗯……虽然不清楚他具体是干什么的，但我总觉得他经常游走在死亡线上。

Zen：

……我真的真的不希望再在危险的梦中看见他了。

V：

Zen……

Zen：

天呐！都这个时间了，我应该已经敷上面膜躺上床了才对。

Zen：

MC，你也要记得睡前敷面膜噢。

MC：

我会的。

Zen：

*爱心*

Zen：

晚安，希望你能梦见让你幸福的人。

【Zen已离开聊天室。】

MC：

嗯~我的确是经常梦到V欸。

V：

*微笑*

V：

我也是。

V：

我经常梦到你，MC。

V：

我也很好奇……我在你的梦里是什么样子的？

MC：

你像一束光、一棵树、一缕烟，是雨后的草地，是指尖的丝绸，是落在凡蒂冈＊圣座前的阳光。

V：

……

V：

我……

韩主旻：

我都不知道你这么有文采，MC。

V：

啊，主旻……我差点忘了你还在。

韩主旻：

我刚才在看文件。

韩主旻：

以前我只见过Rika在聊天室形容V为太阳……虽然我并无法感同身受。

韩主旻：

但他之前一直压抑着的内心冲动确实跟太阳一样火热。

韩主旻：

这是我第一次看到有人能这么丰富多彩地描绘他。

V：

我很高兴，真的很高兴。

V：

这让我感觉……我终于不再是一个特定的标签。

V：

我就是我自己。

韩主旻：

作为你的好友，我很欣慰能看到你的正面改变。

韩主旻：

如果是我的话，大概只能说出你有天赋、负责心重这类很实际的话。

韩主旻：

也许恋爱真的能提高人的脑细胞活跃程度……？

MC：

我只听说过恋爱使人盲目……

韩主旻：

盲目……？

韩主旻：

那我似乎有点理解为什么我父亲在谈女友时一点自主判断力都没有了。

韩主旻：

算了……我不该提起这件事的，我的头开始痛了。

V：

你也许去休息一下比较好？

韩主旻：

嗯，我也是这么想的。

韩主旻：

时间不早了，你们也早点休息吧。

MC：

希望伊莉莎白三世能伴你度过一个美好的夜晚！

韩主旻：

*开心*

韩主旻：

我感觉头痛似乎消失了，真神奇。谢谢你，MC。

韩主旻：

期待与你下次再聊。

【韩主旻已离开聊天室。】

V：

MC……你准备什么时候睡？

MC：

我还有一些事情没处理。

V：

这样啊。

V：

其实我也暂时不打算休息。

V：

今天在画室时，我一直想到你。

V：

我忍不住去猜你会不会赞同我的构思，还是说你会提出不一样的见解？就像上次那幅画一样……

V：

我这样会不会显得很奇怪？明明我们距离上次见面才没过几天……

MC：

不会，我也想见你，V。

V：

如果我们住在一起，就不会有这个烦恼了。

V：

但在那之前，我们还得互相认识家庭、找合适的房子、装修、然后还有最重要的……

V：

不，不，我不能继续想下去了。

V：

我要下线了。希望你也能早点休息，做个甜甜的美梦。

V：

然后……还希望你梦里有我。

V：

*微笑*

【V已离开聊天室。】

**Author's Note:**

> ＊改编自韩国儿歌《牛奶歌》  
> ＊韩国也有开设文言文课程。当然我的文言文水平……若真有内行看到就当笑话看吧orz我尽力了，请别当真  
> ＊《北极星愿》，韩国歌手安七炫的音乐专辑  
> ＊霍格沃茨  
> ＊梵蒂冈，天主教圣地


End file.
